Devices and apparatus for facilitating the handling and preparation of electrical cables and conductors for circuit interconnection have long been known in the art and a few have become standard items of an electrical craftsman's tool kit. Insulation stripping tools and tools for gripping conductors, to name two for example, have become virtually indispensable in the preparation of electrical wiring for installation. Although not specifically designed for electrical wiring, one tool of the latter character is described, for example, in the patent of L. W. Wasson, No. 3,312,128 issued Apr. 4, 1967, and comprises a pencil-like device sharply tapered at one end and bored along its longitudinal axis to accommodate the diameter of a wire to be gripped. After insertion of the wire for the length of the tool, a lever mounted in its body is manually forced and held against the wire to permit a firm grasp of the wire for its subsequent handling. So too, devices for twisting individual conductors into cables date almost to the beginning of the art. One such device is described, for example, in the patent of P. A. Welsby, U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,020, issued Jan. 2, 1917. By whatever method the conductors of a multiconductor cable are twisted together--in present day technology such conductors would be tightly machine twisted--suitable lengths must be untwisted before any insulation stripping and other operations can be performed. Heretofore, the untwisting of segments of twisted cable conductors has been manually accomplished taking an obvious toll of the fingers, particularly when large numbers of cables must be untwisted or when relatively heavy gauge conductors are involved. As a result, a common-place untwisting method is simply to grasp the cable or conductor pair between the jaws of a pliers or similar tool and by forcibly drawing the conductor therebetween, cause them to unwind. Because of the high grasping and withdrawal forces required to thus untwist the conductors, damage to both insulation and conductors is frequently unavoidable. It is the problem of untwisting the conductors of, say, a twisted conductor pair without damaging the conductors in the process with which the device of this invention is concerned.